Many different methods and appliances have been developed in the past decades to correct the problem of malocclusions. A malocclusion is a misalignment of teeth and/or incorrect relation between the teeth of the two dental arches. It may be coupled with skeletal disharmony of the face, where the relations between the upper and lower jaws are not appropriate. People who have severe malocclusions usually require orthodontic treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,609 discloses an apparatus for the orthodontic treatment of teeth for the correction of malocclusion. The apparatus has two maxillary bite blocks posteriorly positioned on each side of the mouth as well as two mandibular bite blocks positioned in opposing relation to the maxillary bite blocks. The upper and lower bite blocks are provided with complimentary inclined surfaces, so that a camming effect between the inclined surfaces is achieved upon mouth closure to promote mandibular displacement between the upper and lower dental arches. The cooperating angled pressure surfaces of the upper and lower blocks respectively are disposed at approximately 45° when in use. The lower blocks are part of a lower molding containing a part which conforms to the inner profile of the teeth of the central lower dental arch. The lower molding has spring fixing wires or clasps molded into it for attachment to the mandibular teeth. The upper blocks are part of an upper molding containing a molded palate plate of suitable synthetic plastics material which also has retainers molded thereinto for attachment of the plate to the upper teeth.